Fruit
by callmeannemarie
Summary: Hinata feels sorry for herself, Naruto gets her over heself. one shot


FLUFF ALERT!!!!

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed, using her covers to blind her half closed eyes from the radience that brightened her bedroom.

"Sunlight," She grunted, "Morning."

She reminded herself that she had to get out of bed, as univiting as it may sound. Trying to go back to sleep was pointless, as soon as she opened her eyes it was too late. She crawled out from under the covers streatching her tight and tired groaning each time she heared a bone in her back pop.

This back of hers was getting a work out, She stood up, pushing onward out the door into the bathroom. She looked at the porceline toilet when she entered, immediatly regretting doing so when she felt the sudden urge to pee, had it been any other time in her life she would be sitting on it within seconds but for now, she had to move slow.

She felt as if she would burst within moments, she bit her bottom lip and clenched her eyes shut tight lowering herself, exhaling when her bottom finally touched cold the seat. Out of habit she looked down at her underwear only to see it slightly damp.

"Damn!" She cursed, She was too late, she peed on herself and didn't even know it. Frustrated, she stripped off the rest of her clothes, aiming for the shower this time. The warm water relaxed her it made her feel less ashamed of herself. "Just 3 more." Hinata chanted, lathering her body to wash off the dirty feeling she had.

This was how her mornings usually started, waking up feeling like she was lagging around an extra 20 pounds, dashing for the toilet only to find out she would almost never make it, and chanting how much longer she would have to live like this while she washed away the vile feelings she had about herself.

"Nothing fits anymore!" she whispered harshly fishing through her closet for something to wear. The sleeping man in the bed behind her let out a sigh and shifted his position, but refused to wake.

Hinata turned to look at him, and for the first time that morning a smile dawned on her face. He looked like an angel, the way his blonde hair reflected the sunlight. He was so peaceful, this is why Hinata never woke him up. She loved to watch him sleep, he was the only bright star in her now dim universe, he is why she is enduring this so much.

She reluctantly turned her attention back to her wardrobe, pulling out one of his T-shirts and a pair of old sweat pants. The only thing she could fit into.

Ever so depressed she moped into the kitchen to get something to eat, she wasn't hungry, food was her enemy at this point, but she wasn't the only one who needed to eat. Hinata scanned the room briefly, because she was too lazy to cook something. Her eyes landed on a large red apple in the center of the dinning room table. The apples were only ment for decoration, but they were real and fresh enough to eat.

She reached over one of the chairs streatching to reach the apple, her finger tips barley brushed it, but it rolled in the opposite direction, off the table and then onto the floor. Hinata frowned, she stomped over to where the apple landed, glaring at it as if it were human. She couldn't bend over to get it, she couldn't squat, She couldn't do anything but look at it, wishing desperatly to eat it.

She decided she might as well try. She bent over as far as she could, she only got to mid thigh before her chest was pressing agains her pertruding stomach, she snapped up, "Thats too dangerous," She warned herself.

Running her fingers through her hair, she came up with a new stragety, She squated but couldn't go deep enough for fear that she wouldn't be able to stand up again.

Hinata heaved she was utterly and completley pathetic, she dispised herself for what she became, telling herself that no one could ever love her becuase she can't even pick up a simple apple off the ground.

She sat in one of the chairs and sobbed, slamming her forehead into the wooden table, with her face buried. "What is wrong with me?" She questioned aloud, "I can't do anthing right!"

She continued like this for a while longer before she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hina?" Naruto said, "Whats wrong, Whats the matter?" All over his face read panic, her low sobs woke him up, and in a hurry he ran to see what was wrong with her.

"I-I woke you up?" She was even more disappointed in herself, to her, she couldn't even cry right. "I'm s-so sorry Naruto!"

He was confused, her sudden mood swings always caught him off gaurd, but he was never detered, he loved her too much.

"You didn't wake me up, I've been up for a while, now tell me whats wrong? What is it this time?" He was relieved that she was just being emotional once again, but a little upset that she scared him like that.

Hinata looked down, ashamed of herself. She was too embarassed to tell him why she was sobbing like a small child.

"I...I couldn't reach the apple!" She pointed to the red fruit on the floor, and burst out crying again.

Naruto looked at the apple and back at Hinata, he let out a low chuckle, reaching down to pick it up. "Here you go." He handed it to her, hoping it would make her stop crying. She hesitantly took it queting down a bit.

"Hinata if you have trouble doing anything, anything at all don't be afraid to ask me. I'll do it no matter what I'm busy with, you always come first."

Hinata played with the fruit in her lap, finally becoming silent, she still refused to look up at Naruto. She had too much pride to take him up on the offer, She may have felt useless, but she never allowed herself to be. Naruto lowered himself to her face level, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes full of pride met his full of sadness, sadness that she didn't trust him enough to let him take care of her.

She smiled soflty at him, hoping it wouldn't make him look as sad, she detested that look in his eyes, especially when she put it there. "I love you," he whispered before pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too." She answered back holding him in place not allowing his lips to move from hers.

Naruto place his hands on either side of her rounded belly, "I love you too." He whispered, kisssing her stomach.

Hinata giggled, feeling her face get red, she didn't like when Naruto paid attention to her stomach, it made her feel uncomfortably...grily inside.

"Okay!" He said, standig upright,"Whats for breakfast?"

Hinata thought for a moment then smirked at him, "Apples!"

* * *

I think pregnant women are so cute even though most hate themselves and the rest are rediculously concetied....lol No offense if your preggo.


End file.
